Toys that come apart and that the user has to put back together are enjoyable and popular. Examples of simple forms of such toys are ordinary blocks, "Tinkertoys," "Lego" blocks and the like. Vehicles that include detachable components, often in the form of cargo that is loaded and unloaded, are also widely available.